


Be Prepared

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: The office's annual SnowLympics have arrived, and Ben's team has a new challenger.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fridays with Flydam





	Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Flydam Friday drabble! The prompt this week was Prepare. 
> 
> Of course, my mind went to Be Prepared, a classic Disney villain song. Also, it's finally snowing by me, so it's time for winter fics.
> 
> Thanks to Flydam for putting this on!

"Be Prepared!"

"For what?" 

Ben's mouth ticked, barely enough to notice, but tick it did. Hux continued to stare, not comprehending the command as he put on his red, leather gloves. Ben slipped on matching black ones, while Phasma's were golden. 

"The death of the kings?" drawled Phasma. "Please. We're the best."

Ben turned red before spluttering, "No! For attack, of course. We are reigning champions in SnowLympics, but that could change. We have," he paused, glancing around dramatically, "a new threat."

He looked so sure of himself, and yet both of his teammates laughed. 

"From that British transplant? She's tiny," scoffed Hux, putting on his red hat and scarf. 

"She's with that traitor and the joking idiot; we have  nothing to fear," added Phasma, shaking her head and opening the door for her team before heading outside. "Those two are always out early."

"You don't understand! She's stronger than you realize; you haven't seen her like I have," stated Ben, now flustered. 

"Just because you have a  crush  on the new engineer that you see at the gym every day does not mean that she's dangerous," said Hux, not impressed.

"That's just it! She's strong. I see how she lifts; she can do more than Phas," explained Ben, jumping in front of them. "Plus, the little minx has brains, and she's inspiring. She knows how to utilize those two. I'm sure of it."

His friends and coworkers dismissed his concerns as they came to the back door of their building, where the unofficial beginning of winter was celebrated in style with bragging rights for the winners. 

The green park area outfitted for outdoor lunches bad been transformed into a winter wonderland by the first snow. Ben wished he could have witnessed Rey's joy at seeing the first snow of the year since she wasn't used to it. She had been anticipating it for months now, and she was getting all that she wanted and more.

A thick blanket of snow hugged every surface in sight, the added moisture in the air giving everything a crystalline coating of sparkle as it glistened in the sunlight. Icicles dangled from electrical lines, adding a new element of savagery to the competitive games that had been developed by Poe when he first came to the company. 

The trio waltzed into the bedlam that was everyone arguing - except those around Poe who were betting drinks on the winners - about which event should be done first. All became silent as Ben joined them, he the universal stopper of all conversations. 

Few enjoyed talking to the quiet, brooding accountant who had almost as big a stick up his butt as his best friends in business services, the lawyers. Ben was awkward on a good day and was one of the biggest sticklers for the rules at the company, which was how he had met the new code compliance engineer, Rey. He tried talking around her, but he always said the wrong thing, even when trying to compliment her work. 

He often looked forbidding and intense, and if it kept people from talking to him and forcing him to have to listen to inane chatter, he was just fine with that. It was just annoying when he caught himself staring intensely at Rey, as she would study him, face neutral. He feared she hated him for it.

At that moment, his gaze was more focused than ever, searching for one person. When he couldn't find her, people took another step away from him, the disapproval radiating off of him likely to melt all the snow within a mile radius of him.

When he turned to face the door, he forgot that he had ever been mad. He forgot that there was a contest to win, that it was cold outside, and most importantly, he forgot how to breathe. 

Rey was  breathtaking. 

Her face and bare hands were pasted to the glass door, eyes wide with excitement as she took in the people, snow, and items set up for the contests on that Saturday. When she walked outdoors, she took several small steps before stopping to twirl about, arms thrown wide and face raised to the sky in joy. 

Her utter pleasure in all around her was refreshing and attractive to Ben. He was captivated by her youthful innocence for the simple things, matched with a realistic attitude from seeing much of the world, and yet choosing to find joy in it. That joy was palpable and something he wanted as she slowed down and wobbled a moment before taking her first step. Ben wanted to go to her, to grasp the fluffy, thick gloves she wore that looks like marshmallows and guide her to the group… or anywhere really. 

When her gaze met his, she waved excitedly, as though encouraging him to come forward, and for once, he couldn't help himself. He smiled, took a running start, and slid across the snow until he was in front of her, looking up at her for approval. 

Sure enough, her bright eyes were warm and welcoming, a tawny brown like the creamy hot cocoa she loved to drink at work. Everyone was exchanging baffled looks at how Rey had enchanted Ben to smile for once.

"Are you excited for the snow, too?" she asked, grinning. 

She wasn't afraid of talking to him, despite him inserting his foot in his mouth many times over. It was yet another thing he loved about her. 

He opened his mouth and without thinking, he blurted, "No."

He knew he had said the wrong thing when he saw her crestfallen face, so he backpedaled like a boss. He was becoming quite good at it around her.

"That is, snow brings out the worst drivers in existence, and it's normally dingy, black slush. This, however," he paused to motion to all that surrounded them as he tried to think of a good word, "is lovely."

Her smile returned tenfold before she took his hand, shocking all who watched. It was as they walked that she leaned up, as though to whisper a secret. He stopped to give her his full attention, their hands parting. 

"I hope you know you're being dethroned today," she said confidently. "I've been preparing."

Ben hated gambling because he was unlucky, but he also knew that Rey was as competitive as him. Hearing Poe bet with drinks had given him a crazy idea.

"We'll see. We could put some stakes on it, if you're that sure," he said, voice lowering suggestively.

"You're on. What are you thinking?" she asked, her eyes gleaming. 

A crooked smile made its way forward. "If you win, I'll buy you a drink at Maz's Cantina tonight. If I win, you buy me a drink."

She put out her hand to shake, looking positively smug. "Deal."

He hadn't thought she would jump so eagerly into it. His crazy, not-thought-out plan had actually worked. All he had wanted was a chance to make things right with Rey; if he was going to go out and celebrate, he may as well make good use of it.

After that, the two separated, and Ben got to witness just how prepared Rey was. She may have had the least amount of experience with the snow, but she made up for it with athleticism and enthusiasm. 

The snowman building contest was won handily by Rey's team thanks to a coordinated and effective team effort that Rey oversaw. Poe pumped them up with encouragement, and Rey's excitement made the other two want to win to make her first contest the best. Ben's team worked quickly, but it was not as crisp as Rey's team.

"Better luck next time, Ben," said Rey as she breezed by him, elbowing him.

"Beginner's luck is all you have," he shot back, making her laugh. 

"A win is a win. Isn't that what you always say?" she asked, reminding him of earlier banter in the office about close calls when his team won.

He brought up a finger but shut his mouth, deciding wisely to just nod his agreement. She was gleeful as she came forward and rested a hand over his. "I look forward to that drink, Ben."

Was she … hitting on him? The idea flitted briefly across his mind, but he dismissed it, sure that he was just imagining it because he wanted it to happen. 

"I'm glad you know what you're ordering for me already," he replied, looking smug before walking away.

Three more contests followed, with Ben's team winning two of those events. With each event, Rey approached him, her need to have the last word, brag, or tell him that he got lucky gave him all the reason he needed to spend much of the day around her. Hux and Phasma kept trying to drag him away from her, worried that she was distracting him, but he maintained otherwise.

"We got cocky, so we lost the snowman contest because we weren't fast enough. Same thing for the snow angels. We weren't prepared."

"She had a design already picked out!" Phasma cried indignantly. 

"We could've done the same," he insisted. "We will next year. We need to out-prepare them."

"We did with the two we won," reminded Hux.

Ben wasn't having it. "Barely. We won the relay race because Rey is a klutz."

"You're the one that stopped to help her, you idiot!" yelled Hux, not pleased. "We would've had a much larger gap if you weren't so attracted to her."

"Don't say that out loud! They could use it against us," hissed Ben, looking around and hoping Poe hadn't heard Hux's ill-timed words.

Unfortunately for him, Poe did hear it, even if he pretended to be listening to Holdo blather on about HR stuff. As soon as he was past her, however, he joined the pep talk Rey was giving. 

"Remember, Finn, we'll all go for a different person instead of ganging up. We've all been practicing throwing, and I think we've prepared for every possibility."

"Except one," said a proud Poe, glad to be right. "Ben likes you, Rey. Hux just said so."

Her mouth dropped as Poe's words sank in. She had been  hoping  that he didn't hate her, but this changed everything. "If that's the case, Ben is  mine ."

"All yours," sighed Finn in relief, glad he didn't have to chase the grumpiest man in the office and be crushed or pummeled by him. 

Rey was welcome to lose that particular battle. 

"What are you going to do?" asked Poe, seeing Rey's cunning look.

"It's sneak attack time, just as I advised you to do. Most of the other teams will take out one another, but we all know who is the biggest threat. We should use the chaos to our advantage to be ready for the main fight," she said, rubbing her hands together. "Then, when the moment is right, I'll-"

"Push him up against a tree and kiss him before making out?" suggested Poe, slapping hands with Finn.

Rey blushed until her cheeks matched her Rudolph nose. "That's at the bar tonight, after I've encouraged him with alcohol."

"Smart girl. Then what will you do instead?" asked Poe curiously.

"Hit his head and push some down his shirt. I want him to come after me," she said, grinning. 

"You mean you want him to mow you down and take no prisoners," clarified Finn, worried for her sanity and health. 

"Yes," she said, already envisioning it. "I'll have him right where I want him: on top of me."

Both Finn and Poe burst out laughing, making those around them glare. 

"Do you even care about winning this one?" asked Poe, trying to be serious. 

"Of course!" she said, annoyed. "That's why I'll get him out first and then put snow down his shirt. It's absolutely unnecessary, so he will retaliate."

Both men gave up on Rey; she was great with strategy and survival, except when it involved Ben. She just kept going back for more of him, even when he insulted her or didn't go along with what she wanted. She claimed to see glimpses of good, and they didn't see it. 

Then again, they weren't attracted to him the same way Rey was. He was good with numbers, and when asked to help, he was the best mentor around. She thought he meant well, and now she knew that he just didn't know how to talk to women, which was fine by her. 

She was a no-nonsense type of girl, and they shared a lot of common interests. She wanted to talk more with him and make him comfortable around her.

However, before they could start the snowball fight nicknamed Snowmageddon, another lawyer came forward, much to the annoyance of his peers, Hux and Phasma. 

"He's going to challenge the rules again. Wait for it."

"Why are the teams graded together and yet expected to stay apart? I think that's highly unfair," he said, still trying to find a way to not get out instantly.

Holdo as impartial referee came forward, ready to answer. However, before she could say anything, Rey stepped in.

"No one said you have to split up. The rules clearly say that you can do whatever you need to in order to win, so if you want to be a set of three running around, you can."

"That's not feasible for us! We'll lose," he whined. "We've tried it."

"Then don't say that the rules are forcing you to do anything, because they aren't. It's clearly you not being willing to prepare more or try harder to win. The rules are quite simple."

As Hux and Phasma raised eyebrows, impressed at Rey standing up to and correcting the eternal whiner's comments, and Ben looked on with awed heart-eyes, at least until his teammates nudged him.

Phasma commented, "Somehow she does it with a smile, and he doesn't try to fight back. Interesting."

"Isn't she great with the rules? She's even better when she discusses ASME code," he replied. "That's when I knew I was lost."

"Oh yes, please whisper code acceptance criteria in my ear, Ben," mocked Hux with a falsetto. 

"She makes it sexy," said Ben, going back to watching Rey until she joined her team. "Are you ready with the plan?"

"Take out Rey's team first. Let everyone else destroy one another. Got it," said Phasma.

"Rey is  mine,"  said Ben, his tone brooking no argument.

Both knew better than to argue with him when he got like that. He was beyond reason.

"Careful, Ben, that your personal feelings not interfere with orders from your team to win," said Hux as they all lined up. "You're distracted by her."

"On the contrary. She makes me focus all the more," said Ben before eyeing Rey.

He didn't trust her, and his fears were well-founded as the snowball fight began. 

"Snowpocalypse is coming for you all!" cried Poe.

Finn made a drum noise before adding, "And certain death!"

"Be prepared to lose, Ben," said Rey, meeting his eyes. 

"Our teeth and ambitions are bared. Back away, upstarts," deadpanned Phasma. 

Rey and Ben had eyes only for one another. When Holdo blew her whistle, all hell broke loose, snowballs flying everywhere. A wall of projectiles prevented Ben and his team from going after their targets. They watched and attacked anyone who got too close, staying together as a team and ensuring one of them hit the interloper.

What Ben didn't expect was Rey's team falling back, all bending down to make a large batch of snowballs while the rest of the field got removed. When the area was almost clear, Poe called out, "First one to knock out Hux gets two shots from me!"

Ben realized he had told his team too late to stop taking out others and make their own snowballs in preparation. 

Three other random people besides Rey's and Ben's teams were left, and all went after Ben's team, no one wanting them to win for the fifth year in a row. The free shots were just an added bonus. With multiple snowballs then aimed at them, Ben had to scramble to escape and defend. 

Soon, only the two teams remained, but Ben had a serious problem: he couldn't find Rey. In the midst of the chaos, he ran to a tree for cover and had lost track of her. He was upset because he knew what it meant.

She was up to no good, no doubt involving him. There was a reason her teammates only had one focus each. 

Which left him with-

"Hi, Ben."

He felt her lips and warm breath tickle his right ear, and for a moment, he knew what paradise felt like.

It wasn't walking in a winter wonderland or getting all of the numbers in and under budget. No, it was having Rey beside him, cuddled up next to a warm fire, making full use of their body heat to keep warm. 

However, his little bubble of warmth was popped as freezing snow whacked the back of his head, soaking his hair, and trickling down his shirt, making him shiver.

She kissed his cheek, and for a moment, he didn't care that he lost, that she had outsmarted him, or that he was going to freeze. She  kissed  him!

"I win, Ben. You owe me a drink later, and I intend to collect," she said, one hand pulling back the collar of his coat and polo.

"Is there anything else you'd like to collect?" he asked, amazed at himself for getting out the words. 

He heard the smile more than saw it as a gloved hand danced along his neck. "Yes. There's a lot more I'd like. I'll tell you later."

He was about to ask why not then when he felt something wet and prickly get shoved down his coat and shirt, sending shivers through him.

How dare she!

He made a loud, disgruntled noise, and Rey had the nerve to giggle! As he turned quickly, seeking revenge, his teammates got distracted by him, just long enough to give Poe and Finn an edge so they could win.

Rey smiled and ran off, taunting him. "Catch me if you can!"

If Hux and Phasma weren't already occupied, he would've been tempted to use a command he had used last year. Alas, there was no one, so he said quietly, "Prepare my monster snowball." 

Never had he worked so fast. He created the largest snowball ever, carrying it with both hands as he growled and gave chase. Rey's playful voice and laughter zigzagged between people and objects until they were behind the picnic table. 

Her fatal mistake was stopping to check his progress, or so he believed. He wouldn't find out until later that she had been preparing for this moment, turning fully to face him as he lifted the giant ball of snow over his head like a beast once did. The only difference was that Rey wanted him close, even if it meant getting soaked. 

His arms came down around her head, the ball of snow hitting her neck at an angle and being forced down her shirt. She took it all unflinchingly, her eyes holding his and showing no signs of remorse or cold. 

Rey had prepared for many things, but Ben liking her was not one of them. All she wanted was to drag him to the ground and kiss him until they were both beyond caring. As she watched his eyes darken and face move in, his hands found her face and shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" he asked solemnly. 

"Because I wanted to get your attention," she said, hands reaching up and caressing his cheeks. "Am I doing a good job?"

"Yes," he said, hardly able to breathe with how close they were. 

"Good." She took advantage of his distraction to wrap a leg around his, pushing his knees into her. At that, his eyes widened in horror as both fell down, he on top of her. He did his best to not slam down onto her, but she didn't seem the least bit worried as he lay on top of her. "Ben, I really like you."

His cheeks and ears reddened as she pulled his face down just a little more, before giving him a light kiss. 

She sighed, and Ben's world shifted. As he bent down for a scorching kiss, his body pressed against hers urgently, and Rey arched against him, eagerly accepting him and all the hard muscle he offered.

As they came up for air, shivering from the cold and sparks between them, Ben rolled off of Rey and provided her a hand. "Truce?"

She nodded and used him to get up. "Truce. What's next for us?"

His voice dropped at the possibilities. "I'm prepared to buy you that drink early if you'd like," he said, eyeing her and her swollen lips. "Or, we can prepare for the bar by helping each other dry off. Your choice."

"Let's go to your office and prepare there first," she said, grinning. "You have more privacy."

  
Both were prepared to have a  very  good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
